I Love You
by shannon.garner
Summary: Rosalie and Jake find out that they love each other but how long will there love last? Rated T for Language
1. But I Hate her, don't I?

Chapter 1 – But I Hate Her, Don't I?

Jacobs POV

"Hey Blondie what took you so long, to busy looking in the Mirror?"After I said it I knew I shouldn't have, not after everything she's been through. I should apologize but I don't want to look week, so I decided to say nothing. She hated me being around and hated her but I had to live with it for Nessie's sake. Now I've Imprinted with Nessie I had to go to the Cullen's place every day.

"Who let the dog in?" Blondie said, she glared at me and held her nose. "It stinks in here." I looked over and met her eyes, she frowned at me and I gave her one of my cheeky smiles. Renesmee was barely 2 years old but because of how fast she was growing she looked about 7.

"Hay, why don't you go hunting with the rest of your family?" I asked hoping she'd decide to go next time so I wouldn't have to put up with her.

"Actually, I think you'll find that Emmett, Alice and I go Together and the others go together," She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't really work out if it was a friendly smile or a evil one either way at least she smiled.

"Right but what I don't get is why you choose to sit down here with me when you could go and hang out with Emmett or Alice," She glared at me but she knew I was right, but I knew she wouldn't admit it though. She didn't say anything. We were both silent for ages, but that silence was broken by Nessie.

"Jake, Jake," She screamed in my ear. I looked at her she was perfect in every way.

"Hay Kiddo how are you," I asked she grinned at me and hugged me.

"Good, but there is one thing though," She looked at me her arms still round my neck.

"What's up?" I wondered if it was something to do with me, had I done something wrong. Had I imprinted too early in her life or what?

"It's just," She paused and looked at me I made a face urging her to go on. "It's you and Auntie Rose," She finally said. "You're always arguing." I didn't know what to say Blondie and I had been arguing since before Nessie was born, but I had to try and stop for her.

"OK I'll stop arguing with blon- Rosalie," I said trying not to say Blondie.

The rest of the Cullen's arrived home and I thought I would leave. I got of the sofa I'd been sitting on and said my goodbyes and left. I found a place not far from the house to sit down. I sat down and rested my head against a tree. I saw Blondie open the front door and come over to me. She stood in front of me for a few minutes before turning around and heading back to the house. I got up and shouted, "Hay, what the hell was that?" She came back over to me.

"I'm, uh." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm Sorry."

"What," I said in utter shock.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm Sorry for being so mean to you all the time," she looked like she actually meant it.

"Uh okay well then I'm sorry too," I thought she was gonna shout out joke just to make me look like an idiot but she didn't. She sat down next to me. What was going on I felt weird, did I actually have feelings for Rosalie. Before I could stop myself I put my hot hand on her cold knee, she looked at me, but didn't pull away. Neither of us had said anything for a while now, so I thought I do something I never thought I do I kissed her on the lips. Her lips felt cold on my hot ones. I picked her up then pinned her to the ground. I took her top off and continued to kiss her.


	2. Do I Like him?

Chapter 2 – Do I like Him?

Rosalie's POV

"Hey babe," Emmett walked over to me and kissed me gently on the cheek. I half smiled, I was still thinking about last night. "What's up Rose?"

"Nothing," I sighed and he knew something was up. There was a short silence while I thought of something to say. "I'm just sick and tired of that dog coming over every night," Emmett smiled. Did he know that I was lying?

"Nessie needs him Rose," He put his arms round me. "He's not that bad Rose." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I felt my hands start to shake; I pulled away. What was wrong with me? Emmett has always been the one and that's not going to change.

It was ten O'clock, I'd been in the same place for 2 hours. I was sitting on the sofa with TV on, but I wasn't watching it. I had sat there for 2 hours thinking. Emmett and Alice had gone shopping and I was in the house alone, Jacob had taken Renesmee for a walk. Well I say a walk; it was more like a run. The dog would have Nessie on his back, they would run for miles.

The door opened and Jacob and Nessie walked in. "Hello Aunt Rose," Nessie shouted at me.

"Hey Nessie, how was your run?" I looked round and saw Jacob, he was sweating. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It was great we went miles and we went so fast," Screamed Nessie.

"Good," I thought about Jacob and decided I needed to talk to him. "Nessie why don't you go to bed, you look tired."

"OK Aunt Rose," She skipped off happily.

Jacob stared at me; I didn't know what to say. "What are you staring at Pup? I didn't want to say it but I didn't know what else to say. To my surprise he didn't rebel.

"Rosalie," He said my name and sighed.

"What?" I said.

"About what happened," he gazed at me I knew he was glad it happened. "I'm sorry." I stared at him, with a puzzled look on my face. There was a long deafening silence.

"Jake, I…" I broke off. Did I like him? He walked over and sat next to me.

"Rosalie, I just want you to know I'm glad it did happen," He brushed his hot hand over my cold cheek. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't pull away and I wasn't shaking. Was different about Jake than Emmett?

Jacob pulled my top, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I just don't think we should…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the door opened and Alice and Emmett walked in. I was so glad I hadn't gone any further with Jake.


	3. I Want her

Chapter 3 – I Want Her

Jacobs POV

I walked out of the Cullen's house, I wanted Rosalie so bad, does that mean that Nessie and I are over? I want Rosalie now more than anything else in the world. I looked out into the distance and saw Edward walking with Bella. _**Crap. **_I had to move now. I broke into a run, but I didn't get very far.

"Jake, Wait up," Edward ran over to me. _**Great. **_

"Hi Edward," I said shakily. I knew Edward read my mind then because I saw the expression on face change.

"Jake what have you done?" I was feeling scared and glad at the same time. I felt scared because I knew Rosalie would be mad and I've been told NOT to get on the wrong side of her by many people. I was glad because someone knew and I felt better about that. Edward walked away.

"Edward," I called after him but he didn't look back. I saw Bella at the house asking what had happened. I couldn't make out what Edward was saying, I just had to hope.

That night I didn't know if I should go to the Cullen's or not. I wanted to see Rosalie and I knew we would have the place to ourselves because Edward and Bella took Nessie on her first hunt and Alice and Emmett are always out.

I walked up to the Cullen's front door and held out a fist to knock when the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie didn't say it harshly; she said it in a soft and gentle voice.

"I…um…I wanted to see you," Rosalie looked amazing she always did. She was perfect. "Can I come in?"She moved aside to let me through. I walked in and swung round so I could pin her to the wall. I kissed her; everything about her was amazing, her cold lips, her cold heart and her beautiful face. I kicked the door shut behind me and continued to kiss her.

She pushed me away. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked.

"Yer I'm sure," I paused for half a second. "I want you."

Rosalie walked over to me smiling. "I want you," She whispered. She grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the floor. She stared at me and smiled she was clearly enjoying me. I Put my arms around and rolled so I was on top of her.

"Edward knows," I said, I thought she had a right to know. I kissed her lips.

"I know," She said. I kissed her again and pulled her top off, and undid her bra.

I heard Emmett and Alice in the distance; I had to get out of there. "Rose," I panted.

"What?" She leaned up and kissed me, but I pulled away.

"Its Emmett and Alice there coming up the drive, fast," I pulled my shorts on and stumbled to my feet. Rosalie got dressed in a flash. I ran out of the Cullen's house managing to avoid Emmett. I was still panting. I had scratch marks on my back were Rose had dug her nails into me. But sill I wanted her.


	4. I Think I Love him

Chapter 4 – I Think I Love him

Rosalie's POV

I looked over to Emmett as he opened the door, he smiled at me. "Hey babe," I said as he walked over to me. He kissed me, but all I could think about was Jacob.

"Rose," Emmett looked at me, he looked puzzled.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Why?" My heart sank, did he know?

"Why. What?" I looked in his eyes he didn't look angry or hurt, he looked confused.

"Why did you have sex with Jacob Black?" He looked angry now, how did he know? I looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I had to try and lie my way out, it was probably the wrong thing to do but if he did know for sure I had nothing to lose.

"Alice had a vision," Emmett looked sad and hurt now.

"Yer but her visions are set, Emmett I love you," I touched his cheek and reached up to kissed him on the cheek. He still looked unsure. "Babe I would never cheat on you."

"I…" He looked at me I stood up on tip toes and kissed him on the lips. "I believe you." Few that was a close one.

Emmett picked me up and carried me upstairs. I knew where this was going. I used to love having sex with him but this time was different, I didn't want to. But I couldn't say no that would be too suspicious.

I Lay next to Emmett thinking about Jacob. "I got to go," I said, I put my clothes on and hurried down stairs.

I knew he was here I could smell it, it wasn't bad anymore; I guess I just got used to it. "Jake what are you doing here?" I looked at him and straight away I knew he had heard me and Emmett. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't say no, he's already suspecting."

"Rose I…" I interrupted him.

"Don't talk," I put my finger on his lips and moved closer to him.

Suddenly I heard Emmett coming down the stairs and I backed off. "What are you doing? Stupid Mutt," I ran over to Emmett and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here, the stupid Pup tried it on with me." Emmett looked mad he let go of me and moved so he was face to face with Jacob.

"Don't ever come near my wife again or I'll kill you," I didn't know what to do, I knew Emmett and I knew he would keep to his word.

"Emmett just leave it, it's OK," I put my hand in his and pulled him back.

"Babe, I swear if he ever comes near you I will kill him," I looked at Jacob and saw he was upset.

I hugged Emmett again; I looked over his shoulder and mouthed "Sorry." Jacob took one look at me, and then stormed out.

I felt sorry for Jacob; I don't know why I did that. I can't believe he didn't say anything. I had to see him. "Babe, I'm going out for a bit, OK?" I hoped he would be OK with it, but after everything that had just happened I couldn't help but doubt.

"Sure, I'll see you later then," He was calm. "I was going to go hunting with Ed anyway."

"Bye," I waved at him and waved back. I left the house and followed Jacobs sent. He was at his house. I knocked twice of the door; he would sense that it was me before he even got to the door. To my surprise the door opened at it was Jacob.

"What," We said angrily.

"I had to see you," I looked at the floor and waited for his response.

"Do you want to come in?" I was surprised that he asked, I thought he'd hate me. I didn't say anything I just walked in.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"I know," He ran his hand through my hair and moved closer to kiss me. I kissed him back, but I didn't feel right and I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"It just doesn't feel right," I paused for a split second. "I just put you though a load of shit and now you're kissing me, it just doesn't feel right."

"Rosalie, look at me," I did as he said. "I forgive you." He kissed me again. He carried me up the stairs, slowly.

"Jake."

"Yes?" He looked puzzled.

"I love you," He dropped me.


	5. I Love you Too

Chapter 5 – I Love You Too

Jacobs POV

"JAKE," Rosalie shouted at me but I totally blanked her. What the hell had just happened? "JAKE," She Repeated. I didn't know what to say. She Kicked me.

"Rose…" Was all I managed to say.

"Jake talk to me please," I didn't know what to say. I guess she expected me to say I love you too, But I didn't know how to. I had never loved anyone, not really. I liked Bella a lot but I never loved her.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," I ran to my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

"Jake open the door I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to upset you." I opened the door, and then went to sit on my bed. Rosalie came over and sat next to me. She put her hand on my cheek and I flinched. "Jake it's OK," She wasn't acting the way I thought she would; I thought she'd be yelling at me but she was doing the complete opposite. "Jake look at me," She said softly. I lifted my head to look at her. Was I making a big deal of nothing? She kissed my cheek and smiled, I smiled back. She kissed me again but this time on the lips.

She pulled away at the sound of her cell. She looked at the screen. "Its Emmett, I better take it," She answered it.

"Hey Babe," Rosalie said as she walked out of the room. I stood up and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. I don't know how much longer I could take this.

She walked back into my room. "I got to go Jake I'm sorry,"

"Rosalie I… I'll see you tonight OK," she didn't say anything she just smiled and gave me one last kiss goodbye.

I walked over to the Cullen's place wondering if I'd be welcome. I decided to knock today. Emmett opened the door and said "Jacob come in," He sounded surprisingly calm.

"Thanks," I walked in. Rosalie was on the couch watching TV. My head was all mixed up; I had to talk to her about this.

"Babe," I heard Rosalie shout to Emmett. I looked round at her, she didn't look at me.

"Yes?" Emmett went over to Rosalie.

"I'm going out OK?" Rosalie walked over to the door.

"Wait I'll come with you."

"No, I need some space," She walked out slamming the door behind her. I wonder where she was going.

Emmett ran over to me and pushed me against the wall. He pinned me against the wall with his hand around my neck. "You say away from this house OK or I swear I will hurt you," I could fight him off but part of me wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I can't," I could hardly breathe let alone speak. "Nessie," I chocked.

"Do you think I give a dam about you and your needs," He tightened his grip. "STAY AWAY." He let go and I let out a sigh of relief. I ran out of the house. I transformed into my wolf form leaving my clothes behind me.

I sprinted all the way back to my house, running as fast as I could. When I arrived there I transformed back to my human form and pulled on some shorts that were outside my house. I barged through the door and up to my room; I slammed my door open to find Rosalie sitting on my bed. I didn't even sense her; I guess I'm getting used to the smell.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"You're stupid husband that's what's wrong," I was so angry I didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god Jake I'm sorry, are you OK?"

"We need to talk about this," I had calmed down now.

"I won't let him hurt you Jake,"

"I'm not worried about that I could take him easy," I lied. "I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He wouldn't hurt me, I wouldn't let him," I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Rose I love you," I had never said that to anyone but I had never felt this way about anyone either.

"Jake you don't have to say it if you don't mean it."

"Don't talk," I put my finger over her lips. I ran my hand through her hair and down her back. "Just listen," She kissed me and I undid the buttons of her top. "I've never felt this way about anyone and I love you," She smiled and pulled off my shorts.


	6. Hes all i think about

Chapter 6 – He's all I think about

Rosalie's POV

I was laying next to Jake watching him sleep. I was thinking about everything that had happened lately. Emmett's going to kill Jacob and I don't know what the hell to do.

Jacob lifted his head slowly; he looked at me and smiled. I half smiled back but he wasn't convinced. "Rose, what's up?" He said as he put a hand on my cheek.

"Nothing I'm fine," I lied. He kissed my lips softly, I pulled away.

"Don't lie to me,"

"Jake," I sighed. "I can't do this anymore," He looked totally shocked.

"But Rose…" I interrupted him.

"Jake I'm sorry but I just don't want to see Emmett hurt you," I climbed off the bed and stood up. I started to put my clothes on, but I was interrupted by Jake, he was taking off the clothes I was putting on. "Jake what the hell do you think you are doing?" He didn't say anything he just grabbed me and pinned me down on the bed. I smiled.

"Rose, don't worry about me, I'm a dog remember," I smiled, he kissed my lips again but this time I kissed him back.

I had to go. I pulled away from Jake, but he started kissing my neck. "Jake I've got to go," I pushed him off me, and put my clothes on. "Jake I'll see you later," I leaned over him and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Jake I really have to go."

"I can't go to the Cullen's place any more can I? So I'll never see you," God he sounded like a 3 year old.

"Emmett has gone to a 3 week bear hunting trip thing with Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. Bella, Edward and Nessie are going on a 5 day hunting trip and I will be in the house all on my own." I saw Jake's face light up.

"I can fix that," He said. He kissed me again.

"Jake I have to go, I need to hunt or I might have to eat you," he let me go and I walked out of his house.

I arrived to the empty mansion after my hunt and opened the door. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't really watching it; all I wanted to do was think about Jake. I couldn't help it; he was all I thought about even when I was with Emmett. There was a knock at the door. It was probably Jacob.

I walked slowly over to the door; I knew exactly what was going to happen. I opened the door.

"Jake?" He looked upset "What happened?" Jake didn't say anything. The last person in the world I expected to see walked behind him. Emmett.

"Hey Babe," Emmett smiled an evil smile. What could I say? How do I get out of this one?


	7. Im going to kill him

Chapter 7 – I'm going to kill him

Jacobs POV

"What's up lost your voices?" Emmett looked so angry.

"Emmett I swear I didn't mean to hurt you," Rosalie touched Emmett's cheek but he pulled away. "What are you going to do?"

"Do you mean before or after I've killed him?" Emmett chuckled loudly.

"Not if I kill you first," I finally found my voice.

"How long?" Emmett said ignoring me.

"How long what?" I asked already knowing the answer; I just wanted to annoy him.

"How long have you been fucking my wife," Emmett shouted. There was a long awkward silence. "Well?"

I couldn't listen to this anymore so I stood up and walked over to the door. "Where do you think you're going Pup? I'm not done with you yet," Emmett ran towards me ready to attack so I transformed into my wolf form and before I knew it we had collided.

Emmett squeezed me together and I heard my ribs crack. I lay on the floor unable to move.

"Jacob, Jacob…" That was all I heard before I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett please, I'm sorry," I pleaded; I can't believe this is happening. I never wanted this; I never wanted to hurt Emmett. But I guess I should have seen this coming; I did sleep with Jacob Black, a werewolf (It seems kinda gross thinking about it now, I mean I had sex with a dog, more than once urg).

"Rosalie, do you not realise how much this hurts?" He slammed his fists down on the table, cracking it. "You and him, it makes me sick."

"I' m…"

"Save it, nothing you say will make me forgive you," He stood up and ran smashing through the door. I followed him.

He ran into the forest and I followed his sent. When I found him he was pushing down trees and smashing up rocks. "Emmett…"

"ROSALIE LEAVE ME ALONE," He shouted.

At that I ran out of the wood and back to the house where Jacob lay on the floor in pain. There was nothing I could do; I wasn't a doctor like Carlisle.

"Jacob," I screamed. "What can I do?" I muttered to myself. Jacob raised his hand and stocked my hair.

"Rose…I Love you," I put my finger on his lips to stop him talking.

"I love you too Jake… How can I help?"  
"Its…OK…I don't care if I die," What was he saying?

"Don't think like that I'm going to get some help," I ran over to the phone and dialled Carlisle's number.

Jacobs POV

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a bed that smelled like Rosalie.

"Jacob your back with us," Carlisle voice was the first I heard. Everything was fuzzy.  
"Yeah…I…Guess I am," I pushed myself up so that I was sitting up on the bed. My ribs hurt a bit but apart from that I was fine. I rubbed my eyes and I could see. I examined the room to find out that Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were crowed round me. Where was Rosalie?

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting in the middle of the forest throwing rocks into the nearby river.

"Rose…" I heard Emmett's voice behind me. He sounded surprisingly calm. I hadn't seen him or Jake in 3 days.

"What do you want Emmett?" I said, not looking at him.

"Rosalie, why did you do it?" Why was he asking me this?

"I don't know… I just…" I didn't know what to say. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"Rose do you want him?" My silence told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"It's OK Rose I get it you love him," He put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled and I didn't get it. Did he forgive me?


End file.
